starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Monster Arm/Галерея
Скриншоты S1E5 Diaz Family's house.png S1E5 Marco's right hand.png S1E5 Marco practicing karate.png S1E5 Star skips by Marco's room.png S1E5 Star outside Marco's room.png S1E5 Marco doing a karate chop.png S1E5 Marco chops wood in half.png S1E5 Star Butterfly impressed.png S1E5 Yeah, crush that wood.png S1E5 Star throwing a punch.png S1E5 Star grunting angrily.png S1E5 Marco explains his tournament.png S1E5 Star Butterfly "oh".png S1E5 Honor and discipline.png S1E5 Star listening to Marco.png S1E5 Marco karate pose 1.png S1E5 Marco karate pose 2.png S1E5 Isn't that the talking bear.png S1E5 Marco talks about Jeremy Birnbaum.png S1E5 Marco "but Saturday".png S1E5 Marco stacks three pieces of wood.png S1E5 Marco about to do another karate chop.png S1E5 Marco's fateful karate chop.png S1E5 Flash of white.png S1E5 Smash-cut to black.png S1E5 Marco's arm in a cast.png S1E5 Marco bemoans his broken arm.png S1E5 If I can't fight Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco depressed.png S1E5 Star with a ponytail.png S1E5 Star magically changes her hair.png S1E5 Star with pigtails.png S1E5 Marco gets an idea.png S1E5 You could just fix my hand.png S1E5 Not really in my comfort zone.png S1E5 Star with several hairstyles.png S1E5 Star changes her hair again.png S1E5 Star with pigtails again.png S1E5 Marco questions pigtails.png S1E5 Star feels sorry for Marco.png S1E5 Star gets an idea.png S1E5 Star reaches under her bed.png S1E5 Star pulls out magic instruction book.png S1E5 This whole time you had a magic instruction book.png S1E5 Star with magic instruction book.png S1e5 instruction book.png S1E5 Instruction book covered in dust.png S1E5 A complete disorganized mess.png S1E5 Star Butterfly "oh, here it is".png S1E5 Marco hopeful.png S1e5 bone healing page.png S1E5 Star casting magic "Releasio...".png S1E5 Star casting magic "Demonius...".png S1E5 Star casting magic "Infestica!".png S1E5 Magic swirls around Marco's arm.png S1E5 My fingers are tingling.png S1E5 Marco with a tentacle arm.png Marco freaks out at his monster arm.png S1E5 Star gasps in shock.png S1E5 Star Butterfly "don't worry".png S1E5 Star looks through the book.png S1E5 Marco's tentacle arm flailing.png S1E5 Tentacle arm swats book away.png S1E5 Instruction book flies out window.png S1E5 Diaz Family's house at night.png S1E5 Marco wakes up.png S1E5 Marco yawning.png S1E5 Marco with monster arm on his face.png S1E5 Marco in the shower.png S1E5 Marco taking a shower.png S1E5 Monster arm swats soap away.png S1E5 Monster arm turns shower knob to hot.png S1E5 Bathroom fills with steam.png S1E5 Marco with burned face.png S1E5 Monster arm makes breakfast mess.png S1E5 Star approaches the table.png S1E5 Star yawning.png S1E5 Star "I was up all night".png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Star's orange juice.png S1E5 Marco drenched in orange juice.png S1E5 Echo Creek Academy cafeteria.png S1E5 Star and Marco in the cafeteria.png S1E5 Marco keeps monster arm from spilling his lunch.png S1E5 Star and Marco hear Lars.png S1E5 Lars bullying nerdy student.png S1E5 Lars spills nerdy kid's lunch.png S1E5 Lars laughing at nerdy kid.png S1E5 That's a good one, Lars.png S1E5 Lars shoves nerd's face in food.png S1E5 Nerdy kid's face covered in frosting.png S1E5 Lars laughs at nerd again.png S1E5 Monster arm punches Lars.png S1E5 Lars has a bruised cheek.png S1E5 Lars looking at Marco.png S1E5 Lars getting angry.png S1E5 Monster arm slaps Lars.png S1E5 Lars about to cry.png S1E5 Lars runs away crying.png S1E5 Monster arm picks up nerdy kid.png S1E5 Monster arm cleans nerdy kid's face.png S1E5 Nerdy kid in Marco's debt.png S1E5 Ferguson pushes nerdy kid away.png S1E5 Ferguson and students cheer for Marco.png S1E5 Jackie "can I check out that arm?".png S1E5 Marco reaches monster arm toward Jackie.png S1E5 Schoolgirls like Marco's monster arm.png S1E5 Marco starting to like monster arm.png S1E5 Nerdy kid breathing heavily.png S1E5 Outside Star's loft.png S1E5 Star finds reverse tentacle arm spell.png S1E5 Practice on something first.png S1E5 Star takes out potted plant.png S1E5 Star casts Returnio Armius Normalritecus.png S1E5 Potted plant magically burns.png S1E5 I'm going to bed now.png S1E5 Marco leaves Star's bedroom.png S1E5 Don't worry, I'll get it.png S1E5 Star takes out another potted plant.png S1E5 Star casts Returnius Armius Normalrinny.png S1E5 Potted plant magically explodes.png S1E5 Outside Star's loft at morning.png S1E5 Star's many failed attempts.png S1E5 Star Butterfly exhausted.png S1E5 Star casts Returnio Armius Normalrino.png S1E5 Potted plant shines bright.png S1E5 Star succesfully makes an arm.png S1E5 Sprouted arm gives a thumbs up.png S1E5 Star screams Marco's name.png S1E5 Star takes the arm with her.png S1E5 Marco screen close-up.png S1E5 Marco doing one-arm push-ups.png S1E5 I did it, I did it, I did it!.png S1E5 Marco is ready to face Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco's monster arm karate chop.png S1E5 Marco breaks ten pieces of wood.png S1E5 Marco looking crazed.png S1E5 That sounds kind of unfair.png S1E5 Marco criticizes Star.png S1E5 Marco angry at Star.png S1E5 Star scared of the arm's influence.png S1E5 Marco points monster arm at Star.png Marco pushing Star Away.png S1E5 Star pushed out of Marco's room.png S1E5 Monster arm slams door in Star's face.png S1E5 Marco sulks on his bed.png Marco and Monster Arm.png S1E5 Marco shocked that the monster arm can talk.png S1E5 You don't need her anymore.png S1E5 Marco listens to the monster arm.png S1E5 Destroy that little punk Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco excited "yeah".png S1E5 Get Jackie Lynn Thomas to like you.png S1E5 Marco crazy "yeah!".png S1E5 Marco super-excited "yeah" 1.png S1E5 Marco "wait, what?".png S1E5 Monster arm "win the tournament!".png S1E5 Marco super-excited "yeah" 2.png S1E5 Karate tournament dojo.png S1E5 Star's friends in the back row.png S1E5 Star shuffles to her seat.png S1E5 Star apologizes tiredly.png S1E5 I have very low standards.png S1E5 Star exhausted and cranky.png S1E5 Sensei about to introduce Jeremy.png S1E5 Sensei introduces Jeremy Birnbaum.png S1E5 Jeremy Birnbaum in a cloak.png S1E5 Jeremy jumps out of the cloak.png S1E5 Jeremy ready to rumble.png S1E5 Star and her friends surprised by Jeremy.png S1E5 Jeremy walks onto the mat.png S1E5 Jeremy's parents in the crowd.png S1E5 Jeremy tells his mom to shut it.png S1E5 Sensei about to introduce Marco.png S1E5 Sensei introducing Marco Diaz.png S1E5 Marco in the shadows.png S1E5 Now that's an appendage.png S1E5 Jeremy says "that's not fair".png S1E5 Sensei "pretty cool, right?".png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco slams Jeremy on the floor.png S1E5 Marco swings Jeremy around.png S1E5 Tournament audience in shock.png S1E5 Jeremy swung over sensei's head.png S1E5 Jeremy swung into trophy shelf.png S1E5 Jeremy shoved through ceiling.png S1E5 Marco defeats Jeremy.png S1E5 Point - Diaz 1.png S1E5 Where are you private lessons now.png S1E5 Monster arm grabs Jeremy again.png S1E5 Monster arm tells Marco to finish Jeremy.png S1E5 This is what you've always wanted.png S1E5 Monster arm tells Marco to eat Jeremy's bowels.png S1E5 Not my bowels! I love my bowels!.png S1E5 Marco just wanted to win the tournament.png S1E5 Monster arm frowns at Marco's weakness.png S1E5 Monster arm prepares to eat Jeremy.png S1E5 Marco realizes Star was right.png S1E5 You ARE a bad influence!.png S1E5 Monster arm calls Marco pathetic.png S1E5 Monster arm towers over Marco.png S1E5 Monster arm flings Jeremy away.png S1E5 Jeremy flies into heavy punching bag.png S1E5 Jeremy lies on dojo floor.png S1E5 Point - Diaz 2.png S1E5 Monster arm enraged.png S1E5 Monster arm lunges at Marco.png S1E5 Marco vs. monster arm.png S1E5 Marco calls to Star for help.png S1E5 Monster arm lashes at Marco.png S1E5 Star's friends call out to her.png S1E5 Star is sleeping.png S1E5 Ferguson shaking Star.png S1E5 Monster arm swings Marco against ceiling.png S1E5 Ferguson yells in Star's ear.png S1E5 Monster arm makes Marco hit himself.png S1E5 Ferguson slapping Star's face.png S1E5 Ferguson offered a cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson sips from cup of water.png S1E5 Ferguson "oh, right".png S1E5 Star splashed with water.png S1E5 Star spitting out water.png S1E5 Star finally wakes up.png S1E5 Monster arm strangles Marco.png S1E5 Star fumbles with her wand.png S1E5 Star readies her magic wand.png S1E5 Star casting magic from the back row.png Star using magic in the gymnasium.png S1E5 Marco yanked off-screen.png S1E5 Magic beam hits punching bag.png S1E5 Punching bag arm.png S1E5 Star casts Returnio Armius Normalrino again.png S1E5 Star's magic beam misses again.png S1E5 Magic beam hits a dumbbell.png S1E5 Dumbbell arm.png S1E5 Star tries casting magic again.png S1E5 Magic beam hits a towel.png S1E5 Towel arm.png S1E5 Magic beam hits floor next to sensei.png S1E5 Pair of arms next to sensei.png S1E5 Sensei bows to pair of arms.png S1E5 Magic beam misses yet again.png S1E5 Magic beam hits wooden training dummy.png S1E5 Wooden training dummy of arms.png S1E5 Returnio Armius Normalrino rapid-fire.png S1E5 Star's friends scared.png S1E5 Audience ducking under magic beams.png S1E5 Magic beam misses once more.png S1E5 Monster arm and Marco hanging from ceiling.png S1E5 He's too wiggly!.png S1E5 Marco looking down.png S1E5 Marco over sea of arms.png S1E5 Marco swinging up.png S1E5 Marco pushing off the ceiling.png S1E5 Marco falls toward sea of arms.png S1E5 Star and friends watch in surprise.png S1E5 Marco and monster arm fall toward floor.png S1E5 Arms catch Marco and monster arm.png S1E5 Monster arm caught by other arms.png S1E5 Marco tells Star "NOW!".png S1E5 Star's dramatic magic spell.png S1E5 Star's last Returnio Armius Normalrino.png S1E5 Monster arm finally hit by magic beam.png S1E5 Monster arm turning back to normal.png S1E5 Monster arm almost back to normal.png S1E5 Marco exhausted.png S1E5 Star and friends run up to Marco.png S1E5 Marco's arm is back to normal.png S1E5 Marco happy.png S1E5 Marco sentimental of his arm.png S1E5 Marco's arm breaks again.png S1E5 Marco in pain all over again.png S1E5 Jeremy gloats about Marco's broken arm.png S1E5 Jeremy celebrates his win.png S1E5 Gold knuckles falls out of Jeremy's glove.png S1E5 Gold knuckles at sensei's feet.png S1E5 Sensei looking at gold knuckles.png S1E5 Brass knuckles? Seriously?.png S1E5 Jeremy "Brass? They're gold".png S1E5 Sensei disqualifies Marco and Jeremy.png S1E5 'Tis a sad day.png S1E5 For strip mall dojo everywhere.png S1E5 Jeremy walks off in anger.png S1E5 Star and friends watch Jeremy walk away.png S1E5 Jeremy's parents congratulate him.png S1E5 I wish I could fight you, Mom.png S1E5 Jeremy's mom afraid of him.png S1E5 Ferguson calls Jeremy a turd.png S1E5 Marco apologizes to Star.png S1E5 Star accepts Marco's apology.png S1E5 The monster arm said he'd be back.png S1E5 Star shrugging "probably not?".png S1E5 Marco worried by Star's words.png S1E5 Marco deeply worried.png S1E5 Final shot focus on Marco's arm.png Концепт-арт Tang Soo Do Dojo concept art.png Monster Arm background - Marco's bedroom door.png Monster Arm background - Star's bed.png Monster Arm background - Diaz household night.png Monster Arm background - Echo Creek Acadaemy cafeteria.png Monster Arm background - Tang Soo Do Dojo.png Monster Arm background - Tang Soo Do Dojo 2.png Другое Ma evonfreeman.jpg|Постер от Эвона Фримана Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов первого сезона